Biohazard Sound Chronicle II
Biohazard Sound Chronicle II (バイオハザード サウンド クロニクルII) est sorti le 25 mai 2011. Cette compilation contient les bande-son de Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles et Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, ainsi qu'une compilation des morceaux de Resident Evil 5 et une autre réunissant les morceaux inédits à Resident Evil 5: Gold Edition et ceux de Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D. Pistes Biohazard: The Umbrella Chronicles Original Soundtrack *'Composition et arrangement:' Masafumi Takada & Jun Fukuda #'Briefing' #'The Theme Of Umbrella Chronicles' #'Begin Here' #'Preparations' #'The Ecliptic Express' #'Convulsions' #'Trauma' #'Endogenous Opioid' #'July 1998' #'White Out' #'Mimesis' #'The Zombie Who Came In From The Cold' #'Outbreak' #'Salute' #'Endtroduction' #'The Mansion Incident' #'Swoon' #'July 24 1998' #'Exposure' #'Initial R' #'Suicidal Explosion' #'Virus Syndicate' #'Escape Death' #'Blacken Sabbath' #'Slight Injury' #'Raccoon's Destruction' #'Fight Or Flight' #'Sterilization' #'Beasties' #'September 1998' #'Tetrodotoxin' #'Oriental Woman' #'Sympathy For The Zombie' #'Extinction' #'No Word For It' #'Hazmat' #'Live Evil' #'Umbrella Ribs' #'Unlikely Allies' #'To The End' #'Escapee' #'2003, Somewhere Over Russia' #'Corporal' #'No Data' #'Palma' #'You Only Live Twice' #'Accumulation' #'Nothing Is Impossible' #'Umbrella Lives On' Biohazard: The Darkside Chronicles Original Soundtrack 01 #'Memories' #:Composition & arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Paroles: Donna Burke #:Chant: Rachel Ferguson & Justine Suzuki #'Overture (long ver.)' #:Composition & arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'South Land' #:Composition & arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Interprétation: Justine Suzuki #'Sleeping Beauty' #:Composition & arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Paroles: Donna Burke #:Chant: Rachel Ferguson #'Dead Running' #:Composition & arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'Hydra' #:Composition: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama & Yoshihisa Hirano #:Interprétation: Chœur du Tokyo Konsel Gassyoudan #'Encounter' #:Composition & arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'Raccoon City' #:Composition originale: Masami Ueda #:Arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'Dark Alley' #:Composition & arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'Tea Time' #:Composition & arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'Horror' #:Composition & arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'The Front Hall' #:Composition originale: Masami Ueda #:Arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'Licker' #:Composition & arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'In Pursuit of Sherry' #:Composition & arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'"T"-A' #:Composition originale: Masami Ueda #:Arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama & Yoshihisa Hirano #:Interprétation: Chœur du Tokyo Konsel Gassyoudan #'G Adult Body' #:Composition originale: Masami Ueda #:Arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama & Yoshihisa Hirano #'The First Mutation of "G"' #:Composition originale: Masami Ueda #:Arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama & Yoshihisa Hirano #'Paths Cross' #:Composition & arrangement: Takeshi Miura #'Drainage' #:Composition & arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'Death Match' #:Composition & arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'Escape From The Laboratory' #:Composition originale: Syun Nishigaki #:Arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'The Third Mutation of "G"' #:Composition originale: Masami Ueda #:Arrangement: Shunsuke Uchiyama & Yoshihisa Hirano #:Interprétation: Tamami Shiraishi #'The Fourth Mutation of "G"' #:Composition originale: Masami Ueda #:Arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama & Yoshihisa Hirano #:Interprétation: Chœur du Tokyo Konsel Gassyoudan #'"T"-B' #:Composition originale: Masami Ueda #:Arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama & Yoshihisa Hirano #:Interprétation: Chœur du Tokyo Konsel Gassyoudan #'The Final Mutation of "G"' #:Composition originale: Masami Ueda #:Arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama & Yoshihisa Hirano #:Interprétation: Chœur du Tokyo Konsel Gassyoudan #'Survivors' #:Composition & arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'Floating Memories' #:Composition & arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'Dark Pressure' #:Composition & arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'Water Devil' #:Composition: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama & Yoshihisa Hirano #'Death Siege' #:Composition & arrangement: Takeshi Miura #'Alexia's Lullaby' #:Composition & arrangement: Takeshi Miura #:Paroles: ??? #:Chant: Karen Strassman #'Insanity's Palace' #:Composition & arrangement: Takeshi Miura #'Infants' #:Composition & arrangement: Takeshi Miura #'Mad' #:Composition: Takeshi Miura #:Arrangement: Takeshi Miura & Yoshihisa Hirano #'Alfred' #:Composition & arrangement: Takeshi Miura #'Game of Oblivion' #:Composition: Takeshi Miura #:Arrangement: Takeshi Miura & Yoshihisa Hirano #'Father and Son' #:Composition: Takeshi Miura #:Arrangement: Takeshi Miura & Yoshihisa Hirano #'Gulp Worm' #:Composition & arrangement: Takeshi Miura Biohazard: The Darkside Chronicles Original Soundtrack 02 #'The Suspended Doll' #:Composition & arrangement: Takeshi Miura #'Alexia?' #:Composition & arrangement: Takeshi Miura #'Carousel' #:Composition & arrangement: Takeshi Miura #'A State of Emergency' #:Composition: Takeshi Miura #:Arrangement: Takeshi Miura & Yoshihisa Hirano #'Tyrant (Mass Produced Type)' #:Composition: Takeshi Miura #:Arrangement: Takeshi Miura & Yoshihisa Hirano #'The Theme of Tyrant 3: Ver. B' #:Composition: Takeshi Miura #:Arrangement: Takeshi Miura & Yoshihisa Hirano #'Blanc' #:Composition & arrangement: Takeshi Miura #'The Theme of Nosferatu' #:Composition: Takeshi Miura #:Arrangement: Takeshi Miura & Yoshihisa Hirano #'Reunion' #:Composition: Takeshi Miura #:Arrangement: Takeshi Miura & Yoshihisa Hirano #'Metamorphosis' #:Composition: Takeshi Miura #:Arrangement: Takeshi Miura & Yoshihisa Hirano #'Sorrow' #:Composition: Takeshi Miura #:Arrangement: Takeshi Miura & Yoshihisa Hirano #:Interprétation: Chœur du Tokyo Konsel Gassyoudan #'Last Words' #:Composition: Takeshi Miura #:Arrangement: Takeshi Miura & Yoshihisa Hirano #'Queen' #:Composition: Takeshi Miura #:Arrangement: Takeshi Miura & Yoshihisa Hirano #:Interprétation: Tamami Shiraishi & le chœur du Tokyo Konsel Gassyoudan #'The Theme of Alexia Type I' #:Composition: Takeshi Miura #:Arrangement: Takeshi Miura & Yoshihisa Hirano #:Paroles: Dagmusic #:Interprétation: Tamami Shiraishi & le chœur du Tokyo Konsel Gassyoudan #'Atonement' #:Composition: Takeshi Miura #:Arrangement: Takeshi Miura & Yoshihisa Hirano #:Interprétation: Tamami Shiraishi & le chœur du Tokyo Konsel Gassyoudan #'The Theme of Alexia Type II' #:Composition: Takeshi Miura #:Arrangement: Takeshi Miura & Yoshihisa Hirano #:Paroles: Dagmusic #:Interprétation: Tamami Shiraishi & le chœur du Tokyo Konsel Gassyoudan #'Old Foe' #:Composition & arrangement: Takeshi Miura #'Memento' #:Composition & arrangement: Takeshi Miura #'Jabberwock' #:Composition: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama & Yoshihisa Hirano #:Interprétation: Chœur du Tokyo Konsel Gassyoudan #'Conviction' #:Composition & arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'Blood Relation' #:Composition: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama & Yoshihisa Hirano #:Interprétation: Chœur du Tokyo Konsel Gassyoudan #'Veronica Complex' #:Composition: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama & Yoshihisa Hirano #'Desperation' #:Composition: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama & Yoshihisa Hirano #:Interprétation: Chœur du Tokyo Konsel Gassyoudan #'Blood Judgment' #:Composition: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama & Yoshihisa Hirano #:Interprétation: Chœur du Tokyo Konsel Gassyoudan #'End of the Road' #:Composition: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama & Yoshihisa Hirano #'The Return' #:Composition: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama & Yoshihisa Hirano #'Darkness Falls' #:Composition & arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'Ending & Sleeping Beauty' #:Composition: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama & Yoshihisa Hirano #:Paroles: Donna Burke #:Chant: Rachel Ferguson & Justine Suzuki Biohazard 5 Best Track Collection 01 #'Title Movie' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #'Opening -Chris's Arrival- (Digital Ver.)' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'Item Box' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'New Fear' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #'The Town' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #'First Encounter' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'Majini I' #:Composition et arrangement: Seiko Kobuchi et Kota Suzuki #'Majini II' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki et Hideki Okugawa #'Game Over' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #'Majini III' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #'An Emergency (Digital Ver.)' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'Result' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'Executioner' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'Voice of The Darkness' #:Composition et arrangement: Seiko Kobuchi et Hideki Okugawa #'Flying Nightmare' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #'Pursuer and The Pursued' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #'Burning with Anger' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #'Shadows of the Past' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'Eerie Stillness' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #'Majini IV' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #'Majini V' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #'Get out!' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'Majini's Trap I' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'The Patrol Boat' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #'Evil Mutation' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #'Ancient Noise' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'Majini VI' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #'Majini's Trap II' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'Underground Garden' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #'The Claw' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'Gigantic Attack' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #'Majini VII' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'Haze of Horror' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #'The Mask' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'Two on Two' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki Biohazard 5 Best Track Collection 02 #'Old Friends, New Enemies' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #'Sad But True' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #'Trust' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #'Majini VIII' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #'Shot or Death' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'Fragment of Fears' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'The Sign' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'A Big Despair (Digital Ver.)' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'Message' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #'Majini IX -In Flames-' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #'Rematch' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'Wind of Madness (Digital Ver.)' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'The Vulnerability' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'Sky-high Skirmish' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'The Final Curtain' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'Deep Ambition (Digital Ver.)' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'Striker' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #'Homeward Bound!' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'Pray -Theme Song- (Digital Ver.)' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #:Paroles: Kota Suzuki et Miguel E. Corti #:Chant: Oulimata Niang #'Plan of Uroboros (Digital Ver.)' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'Menu' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'Viewer' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'Colors' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'Assault Fire' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #'Dreamy Loops' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'On the Bass' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'Rust in Summer 2008' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #'Killers' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #'Do You Challenge Again?' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki Biohazard 5: Alternative Edition & Biohazard: The Mercenaries 3D Best Track Collection *'Composition et arrangement:' Kota Suzuki, Akihiko Narita (B5:AE), Yasumasa Kitagawa (B:TM3D) & Ichiro Kohmoto (B:TM3D) *'Orchestration:' Kazuki Kuriyama (B:TM3D) #'Lost in Nightmares' #'Spencer's Mansion' #'Needles of Ceiling' #'Oubliette' #'Nest of Insanity' #'Frenzied Guardian' #'Save Theme -in Memories-' #'Desperate Escape' #'Jill & Josh 1' #'Jill & Josh 2' #'Jill & Josh 3' #'When the Chopper Comes' #'Proof of the Trust' #'Colors -Reunion Mix-' #'The Mercenaries Reunion' #'Dreamy Loops -Reunion Mix-' #'Soldiers's Dance (Digital Ver.)' #'M3D Title (Digital Ver.)' #'M3D Main Menu' #'Calling' #'The Path For Fight' #'Secret Lines' #'Subspecies' #'Breaking Limit' #'Voices' #'Contamination' #'Power Of Flames' #'Crying From Far Away' #'Shotting In Desert!' #'Upsurge Of Sentiment' #'M3D Game Over' #'A BraveMan' #'Reckless Driving Of LMO' #'Ghost On The Blue' #'A Warrior Filled With Hope' #'Hurry Up!!' #'Impending Threat' #'M3D End Roll (Digital Ver.)' #'Soldiers's Dance (Orchestra Ver.)' #'M3D Title (Orchestra Ver.)' #'M3D End Roll (Orchestra Ver.)' Galerie BSCII Back.png|Couverture album (arrière) BSCII Top.png|Couverture album (haut) BSCII Bottom.png|Couverture album (bas) BSCII Booklet1.png|Notice: couverture BSCII Booklet2.png|Notice: introduction BSCII Booklet3.png|Notice: tracklist et commentaires Disque 1 BSCII Booklet4.png|Notice: tracklist et commentaires Disques 2 & 3 BSCII Booklet5.png|Notice: commentaires Disques 2 & 3 BSCII Booklet6.png|Notice: commentaires Disques 2 & 3 BSCII Booklet7.png|Notice: tracklist et commentaires Disques 4 & 5 BSCII Booklet8.png|Notice: commentaires Disques 4 & 5 BSCII Booklet9.png|Notice: commentaires Disques 4 & 5 BSCII Booklet10.png|Notice: tracklist et commentaires Disque 6 BSCII Booklet11.png|Notice: commentaires Disque 6 BSCII Booklet12.png|Notice: commentaires et crédits BSCII Disc1F.png|Couverture Disque 1 BSCII Disc2F.png|Couverture Disque 2 BSCII Disc3F.png|Couverture Disque 3 BSCII Disc4F.png|Couverture Disque 4 BSCII Disc5F.png|Couverture Disque 5 BSCII Disc6F.png|Couverture Disque 6 BSCII Disc1.png|Disque 1 BSCII Disc2.png|Disque 2 BSCII Disc3.png|Disque 3 BSCII Disc4.png|Disque 4 BSCII Disc5.png|Disque 5 BSCII Disc6.png|Disque 6 Catégorie:Musique